1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a control circuit for a switching supply, the switching supply, and a control method of the switching supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A switching supply circuit including a semiconductor switching element outputs a constant voltage based on a supplied DC input voltage. An electric device driven by a battery or the like may include a step-down and boost type switching supply circuit that outputs a constant output voltage without depending on an input voltage.
A step-down and boost DC/DC converter including a choke coil coupled in series or parallel to a voltage output terminal has two states which are repeated alternately based on ON/OFF of a switching element. Energy is accumulated in the choke coil from an input side in the one state, and the energy is discharged from the choke coil to an output side in the other state.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192312 or the like.